A sun visor body is provided with a covering material which surrounds the core of the visor body and serves essentially to improve the appearance of the sun visor. The covering can be bonded in place relatively rapidly and simply with a welding electrode, provided that the covering material is capable of being welded, which is true particularly with plastic sheet covering material. Frequently, however, sun visors are desired whose covering consists of a non-weldable material such as textiles, natural leather, or the like. Fabrication of a sun visor body with a covering of non-weldable material requires a considerable amount of work since, until now, the pieces of covering material, cut to size, have been sewn together along the peripheral edge of the sun visor body and have then been trimmed.